


Thats an Aphrodisiac, Too

by curlsandcrown



Series: Aphrodisiac [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 08:52:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13830720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsandcrown/pseuds/curlsandcrown
Summary: A series of interrupted moments at Betty and Jughead’s wedding and their special wedding night.





	Thats an Aphrodisiac, Too

Her hands smooth over the tulle skirt fabric covering the lower half of her body, looking at herself in the mirror of the makeshift tent that she’s spent the past two hours getting ready in. Betty’s fingers shake as they move up to straighten out the bead and jewel encrusted belt at her hips, green eyes catching on the shining diamond on her right ring finger. It’s hard to believe that the day has finally come; her wedding day. To Jughead. The corners of her pink lipstick covered mouth lift up in a smile as she looks over the lace on her shoulders and chest in an intricate scalloped pattern, small beads sewn into different places. As her fingers move up to make sure every piece of lace is in place at the small collar of her neck, a voice interrupts her inner musings. **  
**

“Are you nervous?”

Betty turns away from the mirror and looks to her best friend in her blush pink matron of honor dress, sheer fabric coming up over one shoulder to the back. She feels her cheeks warm but shakes her head. “Not at all, more so excited. Especially after delaying.”

Veronica nods and grins when the ‘delay’ comes squealing into the room with Polly following behind, fussing at the little boy.

“Alex! Be careful.”

She bends at the waist and picks up her son, kissing his cheek loudly before looking over at Polly who shrugs apologetically.

“He was with Jughead and the guys getting ready but now that he’s walking, he grabbed a croissant from their food tray then ran. Luckily I caught him before Archie or Jughead could follow him in here. You quick little rascal!” Her sister huffs, blowing a strand of hair out of her face before sitting on one of the chairs next to Veronica, who is trying to stifle her laughter at her godson.

“Alex, you naughty boy. You better behave for grandma tonight while daddy and I go away for the week, okay?”

“‘Kay, mama,” he says shortly before fingering a jewel on her dress.

Betty smiles and kisses the crown of his head before her mother moves into the tent, putting her hands on her hips and shaking her head. “Don’t mess up your mommy’s dress, Alexander Jones!”

Reluctantly, she hands her son over to her mother then smooths down her dress again. Remembering a slight detail from Polly, she looks over with her eyebrows furrowed. “Did you say that Alex took a croissant?”

The blonde nods. “Yeah, they have a whole tray of food and drinks. The guys were sipping on whisky and Jughead was going to town on the pomegranate seeds that they had. Lots of fruit for a room full of guys,” she says with a shrug.

Part of her wants to laugh and part of her wants to go chastise him a bit. However, her stomach makes Betty think otherwise. “Why do they have food yet I’ve been starving since breakfast this morning?”

This instantly gets everyone’s attention and they all spring up, asking her a thousand questions while Alexander squeals and begins to run out of the tent. Her motherly instincts has her running after him but they all tell her to stop, putting out their hands so Betty doesn’t leave the tent.

“No! Wait here. Polly will get Alex and I’ll go find you something to eat.” Veronica motions to the chair for her to sit then moves out of the room.

Betty sits down and faces the mirror once more, adjusting the curls on her half pinned up hair. She’s been left alone again and there’s nothing more she wants than to see Jughead right now.

* * *

Once the ceremony is over and they are officially Mr. and Mrs. Jones, they have an hour before the reception is set to begin. It’s cocktail hour and, while they’re not out in the reception hall enjoying it, Veronica makes sure to bring them them some of the hors d'oeuvres and drinks. This wedding wouldn’t have gone off without a hitch if Veronica Lodge wasn’t involved. **  
**

Betty just wants to be with her husband now. She couldn’t care less about the reception at this point and she’s sure that Jughead feels the same if the way he’s staring at her as they enter the room is any indication.

Betty smiles over at him and settles onto the chaise longue sitting in the room. It has been hours since she’s been able to sit. Her dress may get a little wrinkled in the back, but her legs and back are killing her.

“Did I tell you that you look beautiful?” Jug asks and Betty nods.

“You said it during the vows.”

He practically stuttered the words.

She pats a spot next to her as she eyes him take off his suit jacket and fling it onto a nearby chair. “There’s room for both of us, husband.”

The answering smile is enough to make her heart race and she sits up taller, waiting for him to join her. In true Jughead fashion, he grabs a bowl of fruit and brings it with him.

_Be careful of your dress._ Her mother drilled those words into her head the entire morning. Betty’s eyes drop to the bowl in his hands and suddenly gets an idea as he drops to the cushion next to her. “You going to share? I’ve barely eaten all day. ”

His eyes widen as if he can’t imagine not eating anything today which causes her to giggle a bit. “Why haven’t you eaten?” Jughead leans forward and kisses her briefly before nodding.

“No sense in feeling bloated before I have to fit into this dress. Do you like it?”

“You look so incredibly beautiful, Betts. You were right, it’s perfect.”

Betty blushes and ducks her head, looking at her wedding band and engagement ring resting along the fluffy tulle. It’s still hard to believe that they’re married after all this time together and right now, specifically, it all feels so new like when they first started dating. She feels shy but not looking at her husband sitting there in a black bow tie and black suspenders along his white button up shirt. He is devastatingly handsome.

Leaning on her right hand, she turns towards Jughead and smiles. “Feed me? So I don’t get my dress dirty.”

“Of course, Mrs. Jones.” He replies before dipping his fingers into the bowl and pulling out a couple of pomegranate seeds to bring to her lips.

Her mouth drops open as his hand moves closer and Betty closes her lips around his digits and the seeds, licking the juice off before pulling back with a pop. Chewing thoughtfully, she smiles and moves closer to him. After swallowing, she looks into his lust filled eyes and brings her hand up to rest on his cheek.

“You know, that’s an aphrodisiac, too.”

Jughead pulls back slightly in alarm, eyes darting down to the bowl in his lap. “What?”

A laugh bubbles out of her mouth as she looks up at him. “Yes. Baby, how do you keep getting into this?”

“Well, I didn’t know,” he says, placing another seed into her mouth before eating one himself. “They’re also good.”

“You just can’t help yourself when it comes to food, can you?”

She grins at him before leaning in to peck his lips.

“How did you know it was an aphrodisiac anyway?”

“I read it in a book,” she says simply, gazing into his eyes. They’re still heavily hooded and seeing him like this causes a shiver to run up her spine.

“What kind of book?” He murmurs, eyes falling to her lips as he helps her eat another seed. This time, he lets his fingers linger on her lips.

Betty turns her head and kisses his finger. “The trashy, romance kind.” She bites the appendage while keeping her eyes trained on his, watching as they turn into a stormy ocean blue.

“Betts,” he murmurs before moving the bowl to the side. His hands move to either side of her face and pulls her in for a kiss. Jughead moves his tongue along her lips and she moans, leaning towards him. “When did you start reading smut?”

“In college,” she gasps as his mouth presses feather light kisses along her jaw then down to the exposed part of her neck.

He pulls back and Betty whines in protest, moving her hands to his face. She tries to bring him back towards her but his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How have I not known that you’ve been reading trashy novels.”

“Trust me, you’ve known just not the details of how. Now kiss me.”

Jug still looks a little surprised by her admission, but it doesn’t stop him from leaning down to capture her lips in a deep kiss. It’s much different from the one they shared in front of everyone else. This time, it’s not just love, there’s lust in the kiss as well.

She moans into his mouth.

“How many layers does this dress have, Betts?” Jughead asks against her lips, one of his hands trying to push the dress up and away from her legs.

The aphrodisiac is certainly doing its job on him. She wonders why she didn’t notice it during the ceremony.

To help him, Betty reaches down and gathers as much of the fabric as she can in both hands before pulling it up around her hips. There’s still a bit covering the lower half of her body, but it’s something. Jughead’s approval shows by a heavy groan and his hand immediately travelling from her knee and up her thigh.

She watches with rapt attention as his fingers trail dangerously close to the garter belt resting high on her thigh. The sight alone causes another moan to fall from her lips.

“Juggie,” she whispers, bringing his eyes to her face. “How long do we have?”

“About 45 minutes,” he says as he glances at the perfectly placed wall clock behind her. “We still have to take pictures, though.”

She shakes her head. “That’s plenty of time. I know you can get me off in less than that, maybe a couple times.”

Jughead’s hand continues its path up her leg. “Is that a challenge, Mrs. Jones?” There’s a glint in his eyes she rarely sees and she moans as she nods.

“I dare you.”

Without another word, Jughead pushes both of his hands up and underneath the dress to hook into the waistband of her panties. She’s wearing a special set of lingerie just for the wedding night, but she’s thankful that Veronica convinced her to pack an extra set for when they actually made it to their hotel.

When he lowers himself onto the floor to kneel in front of her, she takes in a sharp breath. She doesn’t have time to ask what he’s doing because he pulls her to the edge of the lounge before moving the fabric the rest of the way up until he can see her exposed center. The air from the room hits her skin, but Jughead quickly soothes the shock with his tongue.

Betty’s head falls back and she moans, bringing a hand down to run through his hair. His tongue flicks against her bundle of nerves, causing her to spread her legs further and roll her hips towards her husband’s mouth. It has been days since they’ve been able to be intimate, all of the last minute wedding details having left them collapsing into bed from exhaustion on top of having their toddler. But in this moment, with just the two of them, it’s all she’s wanted.

“God, baby, yes,” she moans.

His hands tighten around her thighs, fingers digging into the lace garter. Betty can feel the fire pooling in her abdomen, her release just seconds away. But just as her body is ready to let go, there’s a loud knocking at the door which causes her to jump and Jughead leans his head down on her thigh, groaning in frustration.

“Betty? Jug? Your son wanted to see you guys and wouldn’t take no for an answer.” Veronica’s voice softly comes through the door and Betty swears she feels her body trembling.

“Eat some of the fruit, Juggie. Since, well you know,” she motions to her lower half as she stands and adjusts her gown along with her panties.

Moving to the door, she notices Jughead adjusting himself before popping a handful of pomegranate seeds into his mouth. She smiles and opens the door, Alexander immediately clutching the bottom of her dress.

“I’m sorry, B. He was adamant.” Veronica blushes, looking back at Jughead. “They’re almost ready for photos so whenever you guys are ready, just meet us outside.”

Her friend turns to leave and Betty leans over, picking up their son and kisses his cheek. “Hi, baby. Are you having fun so far?”

He nods sleepily and leans his head down against her shoulder. She melts, resting her head against Alexander’s hair that matches Jughead’s so much, the Jones’ genes overpowering her own.

“Cockblocked by my own son.” Jughead moves over, his situation seeming to be temporarily gone.

Betty giggles and presses her lips to his head once again before Jughead embraces them both. “There will be plenty of time later, Jug. And I promise it’ll be worth the wait.”

* * *

After they take photos outside in the garden that they had the ceremony in, Betty follows the wedding party to the outdoor reception while the sun begins to set. Her fingers are interlaced with Jughead’s and it feels like her heart has temporarily sped up at the sight of her husband in his tuxedo again. It’s dark grey to go with the light pink and greenery that they picked out, making him look even more handsome. **  
**

This time, they only have a few minutes alone before they’re introduced for their first dance. She loops her arms around Jughead’s neck the best she can with her bouquet and sighs, bringing her lips to his.

“I can’t wait for it to just be the two of us again,” she says.

“We do have some unfinished business.”

With a laugh, Betty presses her lips to his in a slow kiss.

“It will be worth the wait, I promise.” She’s tired, but she’s ready to officially be with Jughead as a married couple. And with the way he’s looking at her, she knows he can’t wait until they’re alone again.

“Oh, I know it will be,” he murmurs as his hands drift down her sides then down to her ass.

Betty whimpers as he pulls her up against his body and she can feel Jughead’s arousal again. She wants enough time alone to undo his bow tie and show her husband how much she loves him, especially dressed up like this. But sadly there isn’t enough time.

Jughead is leaning down to kiss her when she hears the unmistakable sound of Archie beginning to announce them. They smile at each other as their childhood friend talks about them in the other room.

“And the infamous Archie strikes again, forever cockblocking me.” He sighs and pecks her lips, giving her ass a playful slap before pulling away.

“Maybe I’ll have to have another talk with him.”

Jughead raises his eyebrow at her, making Betty giggle as their friend announces them as Mr and Mrs Jones for the first time. “That’ll have to be a story for another time, baby.”

She nods and kisses him one more time before entering the reception area. When Jughead raises her hand, she’s absolutely giddy at the thought of being Elizabeth Jones now as she trails behind him in her wedding gown.

* * *

After their first dance, which was full of restraint on his part to keep his hands at a respectable spot on Betty’s hips, he’s been watching as she moves around the tent talking to guests. She looks ethereal with her blonde hair cascading in waves down her back, half of it up in a fancy hairdo with their son balanced on her hip. The little boy has his shoes off so he doesn’t get her dress dirty but each time he squirms to get down, Betty seems to whisper something in his ear which makes him instantly calm down.

On top of her looking absolutely stunning in her dress, he finds it sexy how she acts with his son. _Their_ son. How sweet and patient she is with him while he tries to learn things. And now they’re swaying slightly to the song playing as they talk to FP, his dad laughing before motioning for Alex to come into his grandpa’s lap.

Betty looks over and catches his eye, teeth digging into her pink painted lower lip. The blush on her cheeks instantly makes him hard and he glances to the side towards the area where the bathrooms are located. Emerald green eyes follow and she instantly excuses herself, politely, then heads in that direction.

He stands up and excuses himself from Archie, Veronica, and Reggie to move towards the building. Their reception is outside but the bar and facilities inside are readily available for everyone to use. Part of him cringes when people pass by and exclaim their drunken congratulations, patting Jughead on the back. Mostly, he wants to tell them all to scatter so he can see his blushing bride.

The hallway seem to be empty but he glances around until a door opens and Betty’s head peeks out.

“Hurry, Jug. It wasn’t easy to snag this dressing room.”

As soon as the door closes, his back is pressed up against the door and Betty is attacking his lips. A moan escaped him as her hands fumble with his belt, pushing them down quickly before dropping to her knees.

He instantly wants to pull Betty up, something about wanting to keep her dress pristine when she suddenly wraps her hand around his erection and strokes him a couple times. Jughead doesn’t even want to touch her hair in case he ruins it and really gives them away once they step out of the dressing room. Soon her lips wrap around his cock and slides down, causing him to moan then rest his head back against the door. The sight of her dress billowed out on the floor and her pink lips around his erection is too much, making him want to cum instantly which would be a bit embarrassing.

“Your mouth feels so good, Betts,” he murmurs, anxious to touch to his wife.

She hums and the vibration makes his legs weak. As she licks and sucks her way to his release, Jughead’s eyes close before he starts to hear someone coming down the hall. Suddenly his father and her mother’s voices flit down the hallway and Betty pulls off him with a pop, almost making him cum.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters while Betty stands and adjusts everything while wiping her mouth.

“Later,” she whispers before kissing him and sneaking out of the room. Her voice fills the hallway and says that she had to sit in silence for a few minutes and take off her shoes since the attention was slightly overwhelming. Somehow, she steers them away from the room while he adjusts his pants again, for what seems like the 5th time that evening.

* * *

Jughead is ready for the entire wedding to be over with by the time dinner rolls around. Everyone from the dance floor is coming back to their tables while he and Betty settle at their own with all the fancy greenery centerpieces that Veronica had insisted on with geometric patterns holding different flowers. He relaxes a bit into his chair as their meals are brought over and placed in front of them. Yes, he’s tired now and ready to go on their honeymoon, but he can’t refuse food. **  
**

He’s tucking into his steak when Jughead feels the first caress of Betty’s hand on his leg. At first, he doesn’t think much of it because Betty is focused on her own meal when he glances over, but she does it a few more times as he takes bites of his food.

It’s when he’s halfway through the steak that her small fingers make their way to his crotch and begin undoing his belt.

“Betty,” he breathes out, simultaneously a warning and a plea for her to continue.

She leans over to whisper in his ear. “It’s fine, Jug. Just relax.”

With a surprising smirk on his new wife’s face, Betty does the best she can to get his belt out of the way so she can unzip his pants. He’s hard in no time.

Jughead’s also breathing quicker than he was moments before, so he reaches forward for his water while Betty gingerly takes his cock in her hand. He swallows roughly, causing the water to go down the wrong pipe, and he sputters. Thankfully that covers up the groan of pleasure trying to escape his mouth and prevents any further attention to their table.

Betty begins slowly stroking him and he has to bite down hard on his bottom lip. Looking down, Jughead stares at the food left on the plate. There’s no possible way he can even try to eat while Betty continues her movements. But somehow she’s sitting as demurely as ever, back straight and eyes focused on the party going on around him.

Somehow, that vision makes the entire situation even more erotic.

For a moment he allows his eyes to slip shut as Betty speeds up the pace of her hand. He moans softly, but the sound of the reception is loud enough to cover it up, and his hips tilt up to chase her hand as she slides it up.

It won’t take him long and Jughead looks over at her.

“Betty,” he grits out. As much as he wants to cum, he needs to hold it together, even if it feels amazing to finally have the last few hours of interruptions coming to an end.

His hips jerk up again and nearly knocks the water off the table. He catches the glass before it can fall over and reaches beneath the table with his other to halt her strokes. A soft laugh sounds from next to him.

His wife is a tease.

“Betty,” he says again just as Kevin comes over. Her pace slows to a stop along with his heart at possibly getting caught.

“Are you lovebirds ready for the cake? Alex is getting antsy.”

“Absolutely!” Betty beams a smile to her best friend then stands up.

His jaw drops slightly in shock, watching as Kevin turns away and his wife is moving away from the table while he’s hanging out of his dress pants. Betty stops behind him and hugs him, her hands slipping down his chest while she kisses his cheek. To anyone else it would seem completely innocent, his bride giving her husband a sweet kiss to make everyone go ‘aw’ simultaneously. However, between the two of them, she’s gently tucking his semi-hard on into his underwear and fixing his belt so that he can stand from the table to go cut the cake that everyone’s gathering around, including their child.

“I’m going to have blue balls by the time we leave for our honeymoon.”

“Soon, Jug. Then we can rest on the plane tomorrow to Dublin.”

Jughead drops his head back against her stomach and sighs, trying to get rid of his erection, yet again. “I don’t know how much longer I’m going to be able to handle the teasing.”

“We’re almost done. Cake, say goodnight to Alex, then our exit to stay the night at the hotel before driving to the airport tomorrow.”

Betty kisses his cheek softly then steps back so he can stand up and take her hand to the table that’s set up with the cake - which happened to be his favorite part of wedding planning along with picking out their meals. The beautiful elegant design was all Betty but underneath the marshmallow fondant (yes, he picked that out) is all him.

Alex is standing by the table with Kevin, holding onto his hand even while he bounces on his toes in excitement. If Alex inherited anything from him, it’s his love of food.

Betty laughs when she sees their son and looks up at him and, once again, Jughead thinks about what a sweet and amazing mother she is to their boy. He’s beyond lucky that she wanted to have a child with him and spend the rest of her life by his side.

Before he can say anything to his new bride, their photographer rushes over to get them into the _perfect_ position so they can take pictures of them cutting the cake. That’s almost takes the excitement out of the moment, but then he glances at the cake again and his mouth is practically watering.

Betty picks up the cake knife and motions for him to place his hand over hers. With a smile over to her, he wraps his fingers around her hand and helps her to cut the first slice of cake. She grabs a plate with her empty hand and they pull the piece out to lay it on the cake. With his own free hand, he picks up a fork but then sees the playful glint in Betty’s eyes. He drops it to instead tear off a piece in his fingers.

“That looks delicious,” she says quietly enough that only he should be able to hear her. The words are innocent if anyone else were to hear it, but the look in her eyes glitter with a naughtiness that he’s never seen. He loves this woman who is so full of surprises. He wants to say something in response, whisper to her that she’s the one who’s delicious, but as soon as he opens his mouth, Betty is pushing a large handful of the cake into it.

She giggles as he gives her a slight glare, chewing the chunk of strawberry cake before bringing the portion in his hand to her lips. Betty licks her lips then opens her mouth and he drops it delicately because he’d rather not feel the wrath of everyone if he dropped it on her dress. But her tongue brushes against his fingers and Jughead tries to think of a naked Archie so that he won’t get hard in front of all their guests.

“Mama! I want.”

Jughead looks down to their son who has a slight pout on his face. His wife bends to pick him up and grabs the fork before feeding him a small piece. It makes him smile and while Alex is chewing his piece, she offers another to him.

“Thanks, baby. How is it, bud?”

Thankfully Alice has taken over and starts cutting pieces off for all the guests while they have a little family moment. He knows that they’re going to have to say goodbye to Alexander soon so he can go to bed at a reasonable hour.

“Tasty,” the little boy murmurs and he grins. There’s not much that he has absolutely hated yet and Jughead is thrilled that his son likes his choice of cake.

“We set up the room so you guys can have a moment with Alex before his grandma will take him so you guys can exit. The car is all set with your bags.”

He looks over at Veronica with what he hopes is a grateful smile. None of this would’ve gone so smoothly without her. “Thanks, Ronnie.”

Once they get into the room and have said their goodbyes to Alex, he can see the tears forming in her eyes. She hugged him tightly and told him to behave for grandma and Aunt V but Jughead knows how difficult this will be for both of them, this being the first time leaving their son since he was born.

Betty is turned away from him, her arms wrapped around her midsection.

“Betty,” he murmurs gently. She doesn’t turn so he moves forward and kisses her neck. Her head automatically tilts to the side while he slides his hands over her arms. “It’ll be okay. We’ll be back before you know it. You deserve a break.”

She sighs and turns in his arms. “I know and I’m relieved we’ll get a break, a week of being alone, just the two of us with no more interruptions,” Betty trails off while her hands move down to his belt.

“Let’s get out of here. The car is ready and I’m ten seconds away from ripping off your dress and fucking you against the door.”

Betty’s eyes widen in both shock and lust.

“You wouldn’t,” she gasps out, to which he laughs softly.

“You’ll find out if we don’t leave right now.”

* * *

It’s obvious that Betty is still upset about leaving Alexander as they arrive at their hotel room for the night. She’s quiet and a little deflated, but still has a certain glow about her that he’s never seen before. If it comes from marrying him, he can’t wait to see it for the rest of his life.

Jughead opens the door and is just about to walk into the room before Betty stops him with a hand on his elbow.

“You’re forgetting something.”

When he turns to look at her, there’s a small smile on her lips while glancing to the door.

“What?”

“You have to carry me over the threshold, Jug.”

With a nod, he steps back to stand next to her and lifts her up quickly, her arms going around his neck. A bright laugh leaves Betty’s lips and he can’t help but lean forward to press his lips gently to hers. Their lips are still attached as he steps into the room.

Betty smiles against his mouth and it causes him to tighten the hold on her waist as he walks as far as he can into the room, thankfully making it far enough to drop her gently onto the bed. She laughs again before tilting her head back so she can see him.

“Will you unzip my dress?” She asks before standing up and turning her back to him. “I love it, but I feel like I’ve been in it for days.”

Jughead doesn’t say anything as he gets to work, fumbling a bit to find the zipper. He drags it down the length of her back while she pulls her hair out of the way to the side and watches with bated breath as her skin and part of her lingerie is revealed to him. The white and light pink lace is absolutely angelic.

“This color is perfect on you, Betts.” He’s always loved her in pink, but this is something different from her usual skirts and dresses or the lingerie she typically chooses to wear. He drops his head and kisses the back of her neck.

“Thank you,” she sighs out and lets her head fall to the side so he can kiss along the expanse of her neck. The kisses are featherlight but he feels her shiver.

He barely notices it when Betty pushes the dress off of her hips. It’s only when she steps away from him to step out of it that his eyes move to scan down her body. Just like that, his cock is stirring in his slacks. He needs to get out of them and into her fast.

Betty bends down and picks up the dress. Once she lays it out on a nearby chair, she turns back to him with a smile. Her cheeks are covered in a light blush that perfectly complements the pink of her lingerie.

“You’re the most beautiful woman in the world. You know that, right?”

Her blush deepens as she moves towards him. Currently he’s standing by the bed, his hands tucked into his pockets so that he doesn’t rush Betty while putting her dress away. Soon her fingers are moving up his tuxedo jacket and up to his bow tie, gently pulling it until it comes undone.

“I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

Jughead’s eyes meets hers before they trail over her body again. “What else have you been wanting to do, Betts?”

Instead of answering, her hands move to the lapels of his jacket then pushes them off his shoulders. Pulling his hands out of his pockets, the fabric drops to the ground before Betty’s up at his collar unbuttoning his shirt with deft fingers. Then she pulls the suspenders off his shoulders and steps back, biting her lip.

Her eyes are shining with what he assumes as pride when she says, “You are the most handsome, sexy man I have ever seen, Jug. How you can look so hot with hanging suspenders has always baffled me.”

Jughead walks towards her, shedding his shirt along with the suspenders and bow tie. When they’re close together again, he pulls off his undershirt while her fingers move to his belt. The suspense is killing him and he drops down to press his lips against hers. Instantly she moans and pauses her work on his belt buckle, leaning against his chest while he deepens the kiss.

Somehow her lipstick has stayed pristine all day, a thought that randomly enters his mind thinking back on all the times throughout their wedding that he’s waited for this moment. For when he can finally put his hands behind her thighs and pick her up, loving it when they automatically wrap around his hips.

“Juggie, bed.” Her words are whispered and it doesn’t take him long to obey his wife’s commands.

Jughead gently places her down on the bed, supporting himself on his hands on either side of her head. Pulling back, he glances at her swollen lips and blonde hair fanned out along the white comforter of their bed. His eyes track the movements of her hands while they return to his belt, quickly unbuckling it then tossing it onto the floor.

“Hopefully that won’t be difficult to find in the morning,” he teases.

“I’ll get on my hands and knees to search for it if need be.”

That image alone makes him groan as Betty unbuttons his pants and leans back to push them down with her feet. Jughead toes off his shoes and steps out of his slacks and socks to crawl over her body and claim her lips with his again. The whimper he hears encourages him to run a hand up the side of Betty’s body, the light pink lace slightly rough underneath his fingertips. His hand caress over her breast and she arches her back in response before threading his fingers through hers to bring up and over her head, pinning it down against the mattress.

Betty squeezes his hand, mirroring their joined hands with their other ones while spreading her legs for him to fit better against her. Just like two puzzle pieces trying to come together as one. Jughead moans and rolls his hips against hers, relishing the way she pulls away and gasps against his mouth.

“You’re so sexy, Betts.”

Jughead bites her lower lip and listens to her quiet moans as she arches up against him again. Taking advantage of her position, he pulls his hands away and underneath Betty’s back. His fingers move up the lace bustier to the top and he starts to unhook the eyelets holding it together. He makes quick work of undoing them all then rolls so that she’s straddling his hips.

“Jug?” Betty asks before he pulls the straps down then tosses the lingerie to the floor.

Her eyes immediately darken as he looks over her bare breasts, nipples puckering due to the exposure to the cool air in the hotel room. Jughead moves so that he’s sitting up and captures her lips in a searing kiss while his hands move up her sides to her breasts. Betty moans as his thumbs brush over her nipples and arches into his hands. And now that they’re finally alone, he brings a hand up to her hair and threads his fingers through the silky strands.

Tightening his grip, Jughead pulls her head back gently then latches his lips onto the pulse point of her neck, sucking the delicate skin there.

“Fuck, Jug. Yes,” she murmurs as her hips roll against his.

He takes the encouragement and bites along Betty’s neck to her shoulder. His hand moves down her spine to her ass and she moves to balance on her knees, giving him the perfect window to slip a hand underneath the lingerie. One thing he’s never been able to get over is how amazing Betty’s legs are, all long and lean muscle. He groans against her lips and brings his hands behind her thighs again then stands up, turning them so that he can lay Betty back down on the bed - obviously undecided on what position he currently wants.

She’s breathless when her body hits the comforter again and his fingers hook into the sides of her panties to pull down her long legs, tossing them somewhere in the room with the rest of her clothes. Jughead devours her with his eyes, watching as her teeth dig into her bottom lip. While their eyes meet, he kneels down then pulls Betty to the edge of the bed.

Bringing her left leg to his shoulder, he continues to watch her as his lips press feather light kisses along her calf then up her thigh. A shiver runs through her body and it makes Jughead grin as he scrapes his teeth up to the apex of her leg where it meets her hips.

Betty lets out a shuddering breath as his lips move over her core, his nose brushing up against her clit.

“Baby, please,” she whines out while rolling her hips towards his mouth.

Jughead brings a hand up and holds her pelvis down.

“Not so fast,” he says. “I want to finish what we started earlier, but I want to savor you, baby.”

The goosebumps that erupt on her skin are enough to tell him that she likes what she hears. He can’t help the chuckle that slips from between his lips as he lowers his head to kiss along one of her thighs. He applies light pressure onto her skin until he gets closer to her center, pressing harder and sucking at the skin at the crease of her leg.

She’s a moaning mess above him and he teasingly licks a stripe up one side of her before quickly moving to her other leg. He repeats the actions there before gazing up at Betty. She looks back at him with eyes blown out in arousal, bottom lip caught between her teeth. It looks like she’s holding herself back.

“You don’t have to be quiet.” He kisses her stomach. “I want to hear everything you feel.”

Betty nods and as he flicks his tongue out to touch her clit, a high pitched whine comes from her lips.

“That’s better,” he says, rewarding her by swirling his tongue around her clit and down to her entrance. Just like he had been all day, Jughead is hard and he can’t help but roll his hips once against the mattress. He’s determined to get her to come once, at least once, before he’s inside her.

She reaches down and threads both of her hands through his thick hair, tugging lightly and guiding him on her. His bossy wife. That’s enough to get him to moan against her, lips wrapped around her clit loosely. The vibrations have Betty’s hips coming off of the bed toward his mouth. And as her grip tightens on his hair, she begins to roll her hips against his tongue.

Jughead takes her right leg to spread his wife even wider then pins Betty’s hips down. At first she whimpers in protest, attempting to raise her pelvis up towards his lips again but he firmly presses her against the mattress. His cock is aching after all the teasing today and he’s ready to bury himself inside of her.

She moans and Jughead kisses her inner thigh again before slowly sliding two fingers into her heat. He gets his mouth back on her as he expertly moves his fingers in and out at a steady pace, curling them every other stroke. The sounds coming from her and the way she’s holding his head firmly to her body signals that she’s close. It feels like he’s waited weeks to make her come again.

“Jug,” she gasps out, attempting to roll her hips again. This time, he loosens his grip on her and allows her to pump her hips up to meet his mouth and fingers.

He pulls away long enough to encourage her to keep going, to chase her release, before he firmly attaches his lips to her clit and speeds up his fingers. Betty rolls her hips towards his mouth once more before she stills then releases a high pitched moan as she clenches around his fingers. Jughead slows his ministrations and pulls out as she whimpers, her body shaking before he rests back on his knees.

“Oh, my God.” She’s talking in a raspy whisper as he licks his lips but then Betty is sitting up and pulling him over her. “Why do you still have underwear on? I need you.”

Her hands quickly push his boxers down and Jughead kicks them off before kissing up her torso, running the tip of his tongue along her nipples. Betty pulls him into a heated kiss while rolling her hips up against his erection. He’s almost painfully hard and at the point of some much needed friction.

As they kiss, it turns into a slow and lazy caress of their tongues. Betty’s hand returns to his hair while his hand moves down her side to her thigh, pulling it up and around his hip. Jughead slides his cock against her core, teasing her slightly before he hears a pleading whimper come from his wife.

The second that he slides into her, they both pull away with a gasp and a moan, finally coming together after a long day of teasing each other to their limits. Jughead bottoms out and he pulls away, resting his forehead against his bride’s.

“Fuck, you feel amazing. So worth waiting until we had the bed.”

Her free hand goes to his shoulders and slides down his spine to his ass. Betty urges him to move and it causes him to laugh a bit.

“I told you it would be, Juggie.”

Jughead pulls back and slides back in slowly, snapping his hips once he’s buried inside her again. It pulls a moan unlike anything he’s ever heard from Betty before. He repeats the movement a couple of times before rolling them and letting her settle onto his cock.

Betty anchors her hands on his chest and slowly rolls her hips forward, shivering as he presses deeper into her. She mutters something he can’t make out as she begins moving. Jughead expects her to go fast, so he’s surprised when she takes her time, lifting off of him and lowering herself a few times.

Gripping her hips with one hand, he groans out, “I need you to move, baby.”

The smile on her face is gorgeous and teasing, but she pushes the hair out of her eyes before beginning a quick, steady pace. Jughead slides the hand not on her hip up her stomach until it reaches her breasts. He teases her nipples with his fingers bringing a loud moan from her chest.

“That’s it, Betts. Keep going,” he grunts, raising his hips up to cause more friction between them both.

He sits up and Betty immediately captures his lips in a kiss, teeth clashing and tongies caressing one another. It’s messy and hot but Jughead doesn’t care. His arms wrap around her body as she grinds along his cock, her walls starting to flutter around him.

Pulling away, he kisses across her jawline to his wife’s ear. “Come for me, Betty. I want to feel you.”

Betty’s head drops back as she grips his shoulders, moving quicker before she moans loudly and brings her forehead to rest against his own. Jughead thrusts up into her and pulls back to watch her release. And soon, with another snap of his hips, she clenches hard around him, nails digging into his skin.

“Jug, don’t stop.” Her request more of a breathless demand.

Instead of replying, he begins to thrust harder as his own release builds up. Sweat is dripping down his temple and as he notices the sheen covering Betty’s chest. His wife bends to whisper for him to come too in his ear, biting his earlobe which encourages his orgasm a bit quicker.

Jughead bottoms out inside of her, the relief of his release making him shake a bit. He rests his forehead along Betty’s shoulder and presses a kiss to her collarbone as his hips still. She’s panting next to his ear but he can feel her smile along his skin.

“That was amazing.”

All he can do is nod because his heart is racing and he’s a bit breathless. Betty drapes her arms around his neck and gently collapses against his chest so Jughead lays back, keeping a hand against her back. He slips out of her and she instantly whines at the loss.

“Sorry, baby. Give me like an hour and you can have your way with me.”

Betty laughs and rests her chin on his sternum. “Oh, I plan on it. No aphrodisiacs needed?” She teases, pulling a laugh from him.

“I wouldn’t say no to some more pomegranate seeds.”

Jughead wraps an arm around her shoulders and looks at her, enjoying the flush of her skin. It’s amazing to him that she not only still loves him but wants to be with him for the rest of their lives. Betty’s gazing at her hands before she lifts her eyes to his.

“This ring feels so natural.” She kisses his neck. “I’m glad we waited until Alex was born.”

“It wouldn’t have been the same without him there.” Closing his eyes, he rubs her shoulder. “This was a great start to our honeymoon.”  

Betty hums in agreement and relaxes against him. Her breathing starts to even out and he suddenly feels the exhaustion of the day starting to catch up with him as well. It’s not long before he’s joining her in a half-asleep state of his own. But just as he’s almost completely asleep, the rumbling of his stomach jerks him awake. Betty groans and shakes her head, gripping onto him as if she’s refusing to wake up.

When his stomach makes another noise, she stretches out on top of him before rolling off and glaring at him. She’s still stretching out and he has to take a moment to take in the look of her naked body.

“Seriously? How can you possibly be hungry?”

He sends her a faux glare of his own.

“ _Someone_ didn’t let me finish my dinner.” Jughead cocks an eyebrow and turns to face her, lowering his voice. “Do you remember that you had my dick out at our reception?”

Betty’s breathing catches at his words, but she lets out a laugh before moving to press against him. “Don’t tell me you didn’t enjoy it.”

“I did,” he starts as he wraps an arm loosely around Betty’s waist. “But now I’m starving. You can sleep while I eat and then I’ll wake you up.”

His suggestion is obvious and she nods, but as she closes her eyes, a much softer growl comes from _her_ stomach. Jughead lets out a laugh and rubs her hip.

“Now who’s hungry?”

“Hush. You find the room service menu while I go wash all this makeup off my face and do something with my sex hair.”

Jughead laughs and moves to find his underwear while she moves to the bathroom naked. Her left hand has come up to start undoing the bobby pins that are securing her hair and the engagement ring he got her along with the newly added wedding band shine in the dim lights of the room. His lips curl into a smile and he ducks his head, looking at the band adorning his ring finger. Looking back to Betty, she’s pulled them all out and her hair’s resting in waves along her back.

“I love you, Betty Jones.”

She turns and looks at him with a soft smile, her eyes flicking down to his ring. “I love you,too, Juggie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Here we are with more fluffy smut. This ended up much longer than we ever expected! Please let us know what you think. Written by J + R.


End file.
